


Warmth

by feathersnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat being a gentlemen, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Life and Death situation, Sharing Body Heat, a little nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: Summary :  One winter night, a man went after Marinette’s purse which she refused to let go. Out of anger, the man pushed shoved her into a frozen pond. It's up to Chat to save her, and how will he do that to keep their friendship, and not make her think he was doing something inappropriate to her? And how would Marinette feel about it?  Marichat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrazydragonlady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecrazydragonlady).



> Merry Christmas everyone! I did this fic as part of the ml secret santa :)

There was a crack, like glass shattering.  
The thin ice broke under her and she plunged into the dark and frigid water below. Bubbles brushed against her cheek and she looked up to see the blurry full moon above her.  
The cold water soaked her clothes- touching her skin and chilling her to the bone.  
  
She thought she heard someone calling her name.

Long weeds brushed against her ankles and arms. She flailed her arms and kicked the water beneath her as hard as she could. Her lungs burned- longing for precious oxygen and the frigid waters had begun robbing her body heat.  ****With all the strength her body could muster, she kicked upwards and broke to the surface gasping. Her hair was plastered to her face and cheeks burned from the icy water and blowing harsh wind.  
  
She tried to scream but her body was frozen in shock and  her chest hurt that she could only let out a small feeble cry.

“Grab on!” she heard a male voice yell.  

She saw a silver pole coming towards her.

Fumbling, she reached out and tried to grasp the pole with her pink mitten hands.  She kicked under the water to stay afloat. It was a daunting task as it slipped from her grasp countless of times that she began to panic.

“You can do it!”  
  
Finally, she managed to get a good grip on the pole, and he began to pull her to safety towards him, towards the bank.  
  
When she was finally on the hard ground and the pulling stopped, She shook violently as gasped for air. Her lungs burned and her breath made white puffs in the cold air.  Her teeth would not stop chattering nor could she stop herself from whimpering out in pain.  
  
“Let go, you’re safe,” the warm male voice said, placing a warm had over her hands, which were still gripping the pole. She let go, and brought them close to her mouth- balling them into fists. _It’s so….so cold._  
  
She felt strong arms wrapping around her back and under her legs- lifting her up.She looked up to see green eyes and blonde hair.  
  
_A-Adrien?_ There was a black mask around his eyes.  _Chat?_  
**  
**She could not tell nor could she think properly.  All she could do was feel the cold and pain in her body.  
**  
**“Hang in there. We need to find you someplace warm,”  
  
“M-my p-purse,” she stuttered but her voice came out like a whisper.  
  
“I have it,”  She felt a little bit relaxed, but still shook violently.  
  
“I-it’s so cold,” He tightened his grip on her, pulling her body closer to his chest. _He felt so warm._  
  
“Hang in there, Princess. Please don’t close your eyes.”

* * *

The Dupain-Chengs’ bakery and house was dark and silent.Chat Noir kicked the door open with Marinette in his arms. She had gone quiet and wasn’t moving.He ran to the bathroom and climbed into the tub. He reached out into the darkness and turned on the tap. Water began to rain on them. Marinette shook, and pressed herself closer to Chat.He wanted to leave her in the tub as the warm water filled up but she clung on to him with a strong grip around his neck.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” he whispered as he sat in the tub, settling her on his lap as the water slowly began to rise.  
  
“We need to get you out in these clothes, okay?” he whispered gently, rubbing her back. Marinette did not respond.  
  
Modesty be damned. This was a matter of life and death right now and he soaked clothes were taking the heat in her body.    
  
****Ever slowly and carefully, he started peeling her wet and soaking clothing off her body.First went off her mittens, where Chat blew into them and rubbed them with his hands, and brought them to his mouth to breathe his warm breath on her icy fingers.   Then he slipped down her pants and thermal wear, leaving her underwear on.  
**  
**He turned Marinette so that her front was facing him, straddling him, and her her head leaning against Chat’s shoulders. The water cascaded down her back as he took off the layers of clothes, tossing them over into a pile on the floor. Once he was done, he pulled her naked body close to him, hugging her and rubbing her back so she could get more warmth.  
  
****Her hair became undone as he pulled the ribbons out, and combed her hair with his claws. The water flowed down through her scalp.  
  
****Every few minutes, Chat turned up the hot shower notch little by little, adjusting to their temperature before turning it up again. He continued to rub her back and limbs, and speaking in a soft voice.  
  


* * *

Ever so slowly, Marinette began to feel again. Her cold numb limbs felt as if they were melting painfully before it became warm again. Her fingers finally began to feel life again.  
  
She could feel her blood veins pumping through her body and hear the blood roaring back. It made breathing easier.  
  
She could also hear Chat’s soothing voice, and the way his gloved arms ran up and down her back.  
  
“You’re going to be okay,”  
  
She wanted to rest on him forever leaning in the crook of his neck and bathing and the warmth.  
But her skin was getting wrinkly and pruny.  
  
“Chat,’ she manage to say his name loud and clear. “I think…I think I’ll be alright for now.” She lifted her head, pushing herself away, “I can handle it from here,”    
  
It took a while for him to reply.  
  
 “Okay,” he whispered.   
  
The water shifted and sloshed as he stepped out.  
  
“There are towels in the cabinets,” she said as he headed out. “And feel free to have foms food from the kitchen,”  
  
He closed the door,  and she saw a green glow under the gaps of the door followed by the yellow lights and  shadow figure.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself as the shower of droplets continued to pour down her.  
  
“Tikki?,”  
  
“I’m here Marinette,” She felt a tiny hand touch her cheek.  
  


* * *

Forty-five  minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom clean and dry, in her pink striped pyjamas and dry hair cascading down her shoulders. 

The house felt very warm and toasty. Mama and Papa wouldn’t set the heaters on that high. Sitting on the high chairs was her partner with a white towel around his neck. There was two white mugs next to him.  
  
“Hey,” he said softly. Marinette blushed, thinking of what had happened moments ago.  
  
“Hey,” she said shyly walking towards him, avoided looking in his eyes.   
  
He held up one mug towards her. “I made some hot chocolate for you,”  
  
Marinette took it and peered in. The brown steaming liquid with white marshmallows floating on top. She took a sip.  
  
“It’s really good,” she remarked, licking her lips “Better than our family’s recipe.”  
  
Chat smiled , holding his own mug. “My mother used to make it on cold winter days,”  
  
Marinette smiled, and drank the warm liquid.  
  
“I’m sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable back there ” he suddenly blurted out, cheeks red. “But I assure you nothing happened!”  
  
The colour of her cheeks matched his.  
  
“I-I didn’t- I didn’t do anything!”  
  
She stared at him. She tried to say something, anything, but  everytime she opened her mouth, no words came out. Were there any right words to respond? She stared at the floating marshmallows in her drink. They slowly getting smaller, melting into white foam. She stared back at her kitty, who was looking down with red cheeks. He looked guilty. Guilty that he had stepped over the boundaries of her personal space and modesty.  
  
Setting the cup down she cupped his cheeks in both of her hands, turning them up to gaze into his eyes.  
  
“You saved me,” she affirmed. “If you didn’t do what you had done, I wouldn’t be here right now,”  
  
His eyes darted sideways, before looking back at her again. “I thought i was going to lose you,” he choked.  He clenched his fists. “And I couldn’t go into the water to rescue you…” he trailed off, but Marinette knew her partner well.   
  
Because cats are afraid of the water, and they can’t swim.   
  
“Oh.. Chat” she let go of his face and enveloped him into a hug He hugged her back tightly.  “ You did your best, and I’m here now. You have no idea how I am relieved that you came for me,”  
  
She felt him shaking.  
  
“I’m alive because of you,”  
  
They stayed there for a few moments, just enjoying each warmth and hearing each other’s breathing, until she was reassured that he was okay.  Marinette let out yawn.   
  
“You should go to bed,” he said stroking her hair. “You had a long day,”  
  
“Mmm,” She was about to pull away, but he lifted her up. She squeaked in surprise.  
  
“Chat!” she gasped “I can walk on my own.”  
  
He chuckled walking to the stairs “Let me do the, honours princess. You deserve the full treatment,” She frowned but wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Once they were in her room, let out a surprise shout when he suddenly  dropped her, Instead of her butt colliding on the hard wooden floor, she felt softness. She looked down to see her pillows, covers and mattress under her.  
  
“I put took down the mattress because I thought it would be too cold with the draft,” he explained.   
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck away up. She smiled and buried herself in the pillow.  
  
“This definitely beats going up another flight of stairs,” she sighed happily.  
  
Chat smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Well, I’ll be heading out now-”  
  
Marinette looked up, “You mean you’re leaving?”  
  
He stopped, holding his arm.“Only if you want me to,”  
  
The girl look down and thought for a while. She then sat up, and grabbed his wrist.  
  
“Actually,” she said slowly and softly. “Can you please stay? I’m not over with tonight… and,”her breath hitched. “My parents are out of town a few days and I’m all alone,”  
  
She could not be Ladybug right now. She does not have her strength, bravery and confidence.  Right now she is just a girl who had almost lost her life a few hours ago, and no one knew about it. Right now she wanted to feel safe and be protected.  
  
For once, she wanted someone else to look after her.  
  
For once, she wanted Chat to look after her.  
  
“Please stay” she begged. “Just for one night,”  
  
His eyes widened but then relaxed with understanding. He knelt down next to her, taking her tightened gripped hands gently into his  
  
“Of course, anything for you,” 

* * *

The house was dark and quiet. Nothing could be heard except for the few cars coming down the street.   
  
Two teenagers laid down together under the covers, fully clothed. She snuggled into his chest.  
  
“You’re so warm,”  she whispered.  He wrapped a hand around her waist and planted a kiss on her head.  “Thank you,”  
  
She looked up at him  “Thank you for saving me, Chat,”  
  
To his surprise, she leaned in and kissed his lips.    
  
He froze, and was speechless. His brain couldn’t process what his classmate had just did to him.  
  
Upon Chat’s quietness, she giggled. “Your lips feel cold,” she remarked, smiling.  
  
He shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. He grinned. “Oh?” He pressed his forehead onto hers. “I think it’s not warm enough,” his voice was playful and full of teasing.  
  
She frowned , and touched his nose with her index finger.  “Naughty kitty,”  
  
“Please warm this kitty,” he whined.  
  
“You’re so needy” she said, giving him another peck. “That’s your final one,” she yawned. “Good night,”  
  
Chat, in return, kissed her forehead.  
  
“Sleep well, princess,”


End file.
